Balmera (VLD)
Balmera are massive ancient, petrified creatures that have become inhabitable planets that naturally create a variety of Crystals used as power sources for spacecrafts. Environment Balmera are spherical, hospitable planets covered in a rocky landscape and a safely breathable atmosphere. Healthy Balmera produce shimmering white Crystals threaded throughout their surface, and are stable enough to support the removal of said Crystals, as long as Quintessence is regularly given to the creature in return. They can rapidly create enormous Crystals at will. Being a petrified animal, the Balmeran can be heard crying in pain if it begins collapsing, and can use vibrations to communicate with its native inhabitants. Deep inside a Balmera is a red, gold, and blue mushroom-shaped structure with several protrusions on it. This structure is a Balmera's core; if the core collapses, it will destabilize the entire planet and cause the creature to crumble under its own body. Balmera appear to sustain the existence of small bugs and plants inside its body for its inhabitants to consume. Balmera X-95-Vox is a Balmera located close to Arus, in the Javeeno Star System situated way on the fringes of the Galra Empire, and has a nearby asteroid belt called the Zolar asteroid belt. The Balmera has been mined to detrimental levels under the rule of the Galra Empire, turning the living planet into a barren, brown surface riddled with holes and mining shafts until it is freed and restored to good health. It originally had at least two moons, but they are destroyed by Drazil when the Robeast reawakens in a more powerful form. Inhabitants * For more information, see the Balmerans article. Balmerans are large, bi-pedal aliens that are somewhat reptilian in nature with various gray-toned skin, yellow eyes, a horned scalp, and a tail that can range from being long enough to drag on the ground to being short and stubby. They are able to communicate with the Balmera they live on as well as with each other through vibrations sent and felt throughout the creature, and thus are able to feel the Balmera's suffering. It is not known whether the Balmera itself spawns them or if they are a race that once colonized Balmera in the distant past and now natively live on them. Balmerans, at least those of Balmera X-95-Vox, are a peaceful and passive race that is incredibly family-oriented, preferring to avoid conflict and accept the Galra Empire's reign. They do not appear to have any designated leader. Under the Empire's reign, they work as slaves mining the Balmera's Crystals to detrimental levels, living below the surface of the planet and using campfires to keep warm. Gallery Balmera2.png|Galra mining operation. Balmera3.png|Unhealthy surface. Balmera4.png|Healthy surface. Balmera5.png|Surface seen from space. Balmera6.png|Surface at night. BalmeraMoons.png|The former moons. BalmeraCore.png|The core. Trivia * Balmera X-95-Vox is located in a territory under the jurisdiction of Sendak. * Ten thousand years ago, Alteans believed Balmera were sacred beings meant to be respected and repaid for providing Power Crystals, so they were restored with Quintessence in return, creating a mutually beneficial symbiotic relationship. * It is unknown how strong the Crystals are. The Power Crystal held in the Castle of Lions shatters due to an explosion, but later on it is seen that the Crystals are dense enough to pass through the Drazil's body and armor effortlessly while encasing it. * Communicating with vibration is also known as Seismic Communiction where it requires the sender, a messenger, and its recipients. * Coran remarks that the Milky Way Galaxy is too young to have any Balmera present within it. References Category:Locations Category:Space Category:Planets Category:Species